In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure may be concerned with.
Baseball is a popular game typically played between two teams at an outside baseball field. However, such gameplay is often dependent on various factors. For example, one factor is weather as baseball games are often cancelled due to various environmental conditions, such as snow, rain, winds, and so forth. Another factor is travel as baseball games usually involve teams based out of different geographic locations. Therefore, such travel is time-consuming, expensive, tiring, and logistically complicated. Yet another factor is limited team pool as international gameplay is frequently constrained by security situations, geopolitics, and complicated logistics.
While certain aspects of technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the technical aspects discussed herein.